A Day in the Penthouse
by haymitch's sweetheart
Summary: Set a little bit after Katniss and Peeta go down to training in Catching Fire. Haymitch and Effie are left in the penthouse for the day.


I must say I'm quite flustered today. Well not just today, but ever since I heard President Snow's announcement that the past Victors had to participate in this year's Reaping. I hate having to let Katniss and Peeta go back into the arena. I've become so attached to them that it feels as if they're my own children! Although there's nothing I can do to save them from going back in, I want to help them in every way possible. That is why I am feeling a bit annoyed.

This morning Haymitch wouldn't let me take them down to training, because he said it would make the other Victors think they needed to be babysat. I suppose I can see why he would think that, but obviously I'm just doing my job while caring for them.

About a half an hour later I walk into the room where we usually watch the recaps of the Reapings, opening ceremonies, training scores, interviews, and the actual Games. I half expect to see Haymitch passed out on the couch, clutching his knife. Instead I am surprised to see him fully awake and seeming to be deep in thought. I am almost afraid to disturb him. I decide to anyway.

"Haymitch?" I ask carefully. He doesn't seem to hear me so I stand in front of him and try again. "Haymitch!" That seemed to get his attention. He's shaken from his thoughts and he looks up at me as if I appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you doing, woman? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Haymitch, I have been standing here for a good two minutes or so."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He reaches for his glass of whiskey, and takes a sip out of it. Usually he downs the whole glass in a matter of minutes. I presume he was serious about sobering up for Katniss and Peeta. I am actually feeling quite proud of him. "So what'd ya want?"

"Well I was just wanting to talk about the children. I'm concerned."

"What is there to be concerned about? They're going back into the arena and there's nothing we can do about it."

I can tell he's trying to end the conversation, but I press on.

"Do you feel confident that one or maybe even both of them will come out again?"

"Well, most likely they're not gonna have to Victors again. It was basically a slap in the face to the Capitol last year. Snow's not going to put up with that again. As for if one of them will win, I don't know. Katniss is determined to protect Peeta at all costs; even if it would mean her own life. Same with the boy."

"Have you talked to them about it?" I ask hoping he might have changed their decisions.

"Of course I have, but you know Katniss. She's too stubborn. Peeta is the same when it comes to keeping her safe."

I start to have tears forming in my eyes. I'm now fearing the worst for what is to come in a couple of days.

A few tears escape from my eyes, and I am surprised I can still speak when I do. I sit down next to Haymitch on the couch and look at him.

"Haymitch, I just- I don't want to lose them."

"Princess, please don't cry, come on." This plea only makes me start bawling. He lets out a mix between a frustrated and concerned sigh. He then does something I never thought of him capable of doing. He pulls me into his arms and rubs my back awkwardly, yet soothing. I bury my face in the crook of his neck now that I'm fully in his lap. He lets me stay like that for a while rhythmically stroking my back.

Once all of the crying subsides, I look up at Haymitch.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and move to get up, but he stops me.

"You should get some sleep. You can stay here if you want." He offers with a weak smile.

"I don't want to be rude."

"Effie, do you really think I care about manners and etiquette?"

I stay silent because the answer is obvious.

"Besides you need your sleep. I don't want you being cranky and nagging me even more than usual." He adds with some sarcasm.

"Fine." I mumble too tired to put up a fight.

I move to lay my head down in his lap, but then he interrupts my movement by speaking.

"Wait a second, the wig's got to go first."

I give him a peeved expression but do it anyway.

I then lay my head down in his lap and he plays with my blonde curls.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Haymitch speaking softly.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Then he kisses me on the forehead as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
